ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gregory Horror Show (animated film)
Gregory Horror Show is an upcoming 2019 American-Japanese traditional animated fantasy horror comedy film produced by Paramount Animation, Toei Animation and Colin Entertainment Limited., and distributed by Paramount Pictures. Based on the 1999 CGI anime series of the same name by Naomi Iwata and ''Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector'' video game by Capcom, the film is directed by Yoko Ikeda, Tatsuya Nagamine and Junichi Sato, produced by Colin Lloyd Jr. Pendergast and Naomi Iwata, and written by Pendergast, Iwata and Fumi Tsubota. Synopsis Two humans arrived from the train station but they were lost in the forest until they come across a hotel called 'Gregory's Hotel' both founded and owned by a rat named Gregory. The rat allowed them to rest until it was realized that there is no escape from this place. Thankfully for these two people who lived in the hotel who helped the humans was zombie cat Neko Zombie and grim reaper who only appears in their dreams is Death where they must get the souls freed from new guests that the heroes will escape this nightmare hotel by going back to the real world, until many guests were going to run away or harm the heroes. Will they get out of this place alive or will they be trapped forever? Plot Characters *'Geoffrey' - An male businessman who want to get the new job from the city by dropped from the train until he was lost along with Stephanie as they enter the hotel, he was portray as the hero. *'Stephanie' - An female tourist where she loves to see new across the world, she was drop from the train until she along with Geoffrey is lost and been trapped in the hotel. She was portray as the heroine. *'Gregory' - An elderly rat where he lived in his mansion called the 'Gregory's Hotel', he may be friendly towards to his guests from the outside however he is bit crazy on the inside. He was portrayed as the on-and-off antagonist. *'Neko Zombie' - An cat zombie who lived this place for several years since, he started as beautiful cat with black fur and lived with his pet owner until the owner does something terrible in the next night by both abandon and even screwing eyes/ears/mouth. He was portray as deuteragonist where he give advice to the heroes about the guests who lived in this hotel. *'Death' - An grim reaper who was working by free all the souls, he only appears on the dreams where he could help the heroes to escape the hotel by free the souls from the guests. *'Gregory Mama' - An mother of Gregory where she collected all the souls and used it to make her young again from her hag appearance, she have magic if someone is gets her way. She was portrayed as the main antagonist. *'James' - An grandson of Gregory where he loves to having fun and even lead someone into trouble across the hotel especially his grandpa. *'Catherine' - An lizard who was an nurse where she have an intense desire to draw blood from the guests with large syringe, even particularly human blood. *'Judgment Boy' - An anthropomorphic balance scale who kindly approaches to someone as he tells about their past for judgement, after the subject is answered he will drop the objects from his caged scales by breaking it on the ground depending on the question like; heart means for lied and money sign for truth. *'Cactus Gunman' - An mexican cactus gunman who like to let someone into a duel and he was a ladies' man where he had no threat to females, however he was considered as a coward from knocking the door several times or others. *'Cactus Girl' - An mexican cactus cowgirl who was an young sister of his brother Cactus Gunman, she will stop someone who tries to hurt her brother psychical or emotional. *'Hell's Chef' - An candle chef who loves to cooking for the guest, but he dislikes who criticism of his food, messing with his cooking and smoke where it will effect the food where he will threaten to kill someone with the kitchen knife. *'Mummy Dog' - An kid puppy wearing wrap bandages on with an cleaver embedded into his head where, he was really good about hypochondria and enjoys little more than talking about his various injuries and illnesses. *'Mummy Papa' - The father of Mummy Dog, wearing wrap bandages on with an saber sword embedded into his head. He was the same like his son with about hypochondria and talking about his various injuries and illnesses. *'Clock Master' - TBA. *'My Son' - TBA. *'Lost Doll' - TBA. *'Angel/Devil Dog' - TBA. *'Roulette Boy' - TBA. *'TV Fish' - TBA. Voice cast Production Development TBA. Casting TBA. Animation TBA. Post Production TBA. Reception Box office TBA. Critical response TBA. Users response *TBA - TBA - ??/10 Rating Fantasy violence *TBA. Animated blood *TBA. Horror elements *TBA. Release Theatrical release *TBA Home media *TBA DVD or Blu-Ray menu *TBA Differences to anime and video game *TBA Staff *Colin Lloyd Jr. Pendergast - Creator, writer *James Sharp - Co-writer Languages *English - Gregory Horror Show *Japanese - グレゴリーホラーショー (Guregorīhorāshō) *French - Spectacle d'horreur Gregory *Chinese - 格雷戈里恐怖秀 (Géléi gē lǐ kǒngbù xiù) *Russian - Шоу ужасов Грегори (Shou uzhasov Gregori) *Greek - Γκρεγκόρι Τρομοκρατική Εμφάνιση (Nkrenkóri Tromokratikí Emfánisi) *Italian - Gregorio Orrore Mostrare Copyright © 2019 TBA. All the Gregory Horror Show characters and related are owned and created by Naomi Iwata. All rights reserved. Trivia *The Gregory Horror Show film is featured the recurring English and Japanese cast from the show, however other voice cast is passed away as they must be replaced with different voice cast like; TBA with TBA. Polls Did you watch the Gregory Horror Show anime or video game? That's was really cool! No way! What do you think of the Gregory Horror Show film? Sounds really spooky, it was good for horror! Not really scary, but at least this has potential. Just like other bad horror movies, I'll pass it. How's when Cpend7 (Colin Lloyd) finally returns from his hiatus? Welcome back bro, It's good to see you again! Welcome, I guess? Category:2019 films Category:Cpend7's ideas Category:Traditional animated Category:Fantasy films Category:Horror films Category:Comedy films Category:American films Category:Japanese films Films based on anime Category:Films based on video games Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation Category:Toei Animation